deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Vermillion vs. Aigis
Noel Vermillion vs. Aigis is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description BlazBlue VS Persona 3! These artificial girls are beautiful but only one of them will leave the arena alive! Can Noel's Bolverk and her power as the Eye of the Azure be enough to take out the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon? Or will Aigis's artillery and Persona be able to take down the 12th Murakumo Unit? Interlude Boomstick: Question Wizard, what do you call somebody that was created in a lab? Wiz: Well Boomstick that would be called an artificial human. Boomstick: But what if the artificial humans are two girls like Noel Vermillion, The Eye of the Azure from BlazBlue. Wiz: And Aigis, The Heartless Armed Angel from Persona 3. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. '''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Noel Vermillion Wiz: In the year of 2194 on December 25th the organization known as Sector Seven were busy doing experiments on the Boundary Interface Prime Field Device called Mu-12. '''Boomstick: What the hell were they thinking for them to take Christmas Day for working on an experiment shouldn't they be with their families? Wiz: Well they should be with the people they care about but with the Second War of Ars Magus going on at the moment, I guess that's a pretty good excuse for them. Boomstick: Oh well as these guys were working on their experiment, the Novus Orbis Librarium launched a powerful beam that came from the Nox Nyctores: Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, a giant satellite that makes the Space Colony Ark's Eclipse Cannon look like a joke. Wiz: But in the mist of the chaos that just happened, Mu somehow survived that attack but at a price, she doesn't remember anything that has happened during her creation. Boomstick: Well yeah so pretty much she's a lost child at the moment. Wiz: But fortunately for Mu, she was discovered by Edgar and Claire Vermillion who then adopted and renamed her, Noel Vermillion. Boomstick: Hey she's kind of like Goku and Superman but they're aliens born on dying worlds and not artificial humans. Wiz: Two years after they adopted Noel, the Vermillion household was going to be banished by the NOL and it was that point that Noel enter the Military Academy in order to help out her parents and keep them within the NOL. Boomstick: Yeah just go sign up for a school being run by the same people whose planning on banishing your family in the first place. That's a smart plan for anyone to do. Wiz: When Noel arrived at the academy, she became fast friends with Tusbaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya and Carl Clover and after graduating 6 months before her fellow classmates Noel was listed in the NOL as a First Lieutenant to Major Jin Kisaragi. But Jin didn't like Noel that much or he treated her like dirt because of her resemblance to his own sister, Saya. Boomstick: Gee what a dick for how he treated her like that. Wiz: But that all changed on New Years Eve in the year of 2199 and Jin heard rumors that the Grim Reaper or otherwise known as Ragna the Bloodedge was last seen heading to 13th Hierarchical City of Kagatsuchi and Jin abandon his post just to go after him. Boomstick: Now why would you leave your job just to catch a criminal when he should be out partying until midnight because I know I would do that. Wiz: With her heart heavy with worry Noel was assigned by the NOL to return Jin back to his post. Boomstick: Noel is a speedy fighter in the BlazBlue universe and she can get around the battlefield using her trademark guns, the Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk and with them she can shoot right though a solid wall and I mean shoot though the wall without even damaging it. Also she can see the memories of a person just by touching them. Wiz: That's right Boomstick as the Eye of the Azure, Noel can see recent or past memories of a person if they touch her or if she touches that person just like she did with Carl, Tsubaki, Hazama and Lambda-11. Also Bolverk can also change forms like Thor which is a missile launcher that has a shark's face on it and Fenrir which is a powerful mini-gun. Boomstick: Damn a missile launcher and a mini-gun and they're wielded by a badass chick. Now I would wonder if I can have them? Wiz: Actually Bolverk can only be wielded by Noel as they appeared right to her as she was being attacked by a monster in the forest she always played in. Also if they're taken away from her, Noel will break down and she'll be completely helpless. Boomstick: Oh come on when do I get the cool weapons for once? But I guess that's fair as she can use her Drive, the Chain Revolver aka The Extremely Spamable Attack In The History of Fighting Games! Wiz: Noel can also crank her power up a bit with her Overdrive, The Chain Quasar which can boost the speed of her attacks. Boomstick: Noel's attacks are powerful like her famous Optic Barrel which can shoot though a solid wall. Her Revolver Blast shoots four bullets as she twirls in midair. The Silencer can shoot a downed opponent and can be repeated and the Spring Raid allows her to kick her opponent into the air. Wiz: She can even cross over her opponents with Assault Though, the Muzzle Filler allows her to flip forward and catch a standing opponent with her legs and she can use a large energy blast from Bolverk with the Bloom Trigger. Boomstick: But if you though those are impressive Noel can also use her Distortion Drives as well. Her Bullet Storm shoots a storm of bullets down on her foe before firing Thor onto them and she can use Fenrir to damage her opponent as well by shooting them up in the air and if she hits them she can activate a second attack with a charged shot from Nemesis Stabilizer. Wiz: Also when her foe's time grows short, Noel can use her Astral Heat called Valkyrie Veil, a finisher in which she can make a counter and if the foe hits her during it she can finish them off. Boomstick: But Noel's life took a very dark turn as she encountered Hazama aka Yūki Terumi and he told her that she wasn't human to begin with and he also called her a puppet and inhuman. This caused Noel's emotions to run wild and in turn broke Bolverk thus she descended as Mu-12 aka The Sword Of The Godslayer, Kusanagi. Wiz: As a Murakumo Unit, Mu-12 has eight telepathic blades that she can use to attack and defend herself from her opponents and she can summon gunners and place them on the field so she can plan out her moves as she fights. Boomstick: But what the hell happened to her clothes?! Wiz: Well it has appeared that unlike her sister units, Mu's clothes somehow disintegrated only leaving behind a little of Noel's NOL uniform. Boomstick: Ok but putting Noel's clothes aside after when Ragna reawaken her mind thus losing his left arm in the process, Noel created the Realm in her sleep like how the hell did she do that? Anyway Noel met with Rachel Alucard and she showed her on how to control her true self thus Noel's granted the ability to transform into Mu-12 at her own will. Wiz: Even with all that Noel has fought Nu-13 to a standstill, She saved Ragna from Nu which also shattered the endless timeloops, she held her own against Hakumen and Jin, two of the most powerful characters in the BlazBlue universe when she was Mu-12 and she even saved the multiverse with previous Death Battle combatants, Mai Shiranui and Ivy Valentine in the crossover game, Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos. Boomstick: But Mai and Ivy both have huge racks and Noel's are well they're flat as a cutting board or something like that. Wiz: Well she's been called a boy or a young man by Bang and she's been called Lacking Lady by Taokaka and she doesn't like that very much as if she reaches her boiling point she will get very angry at them. Boomstick: Well it's a good thing she couldn't hear me right? Noel: ...Ugh! Seriously, what is wrong with that man! I can't believe the nerve of him...! Aigis Wiz: On September 10th in the year of 1999, the organization known as the Kirijo Group were busy creating special androids called the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons which were build to combat dark beings known as Shadows. Boomstick: You mean like Shadow The Hedgehog? Wiz: No not Shadow, Shadows are dark beings that are born from humans and they have emotions like a normal human but they are mostly negative. Boomstick: Damn but anyway after an experiment with a Shadow, it went crazy and caused a horrible incident that created something called the Dark Hour and Tartarus. Wiz: The Dark Hour was an event that happens only at midnight adding a 25th hour to the clock. It lasts an hour and only specified people are impervious to the effects from it. If it's not handled within the hour it could mean the end of the world. Boomstick: Fearing that the Dark Hour will end the world, the Krijio Group put together the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons but after they weren't allowed to based them on real people after the 5th Generation and after they built the 6th Generation, they worked on the last generation which included the powerful model, Aigis. Wiz: Aigis was created to stop the rogue Shadow known as Death but this version of Death was incomplete and was created before the lab incident. But then Aigis realized that she couldn't defeat Death and she had no choice but to seal him away in a human boy that was nearby. Boomstick: But Aigis took too much damage from sealing Death away so the scientists in charge of the project began trying tirelessly to rebuild her. Wiz: A few years later Aigis appeared at Yakushima looking at the sea as she was discovered by the members of the "Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad" or S.E.E.S for short and they learn that Aigis was assigned to assist them from now on. Boomstick: Being an android, Aigis was made of metallic alloys and special strong polymers. Although not specified, Aigis is likely made lightweight, strong metallic alloys and carbonized polymers to keep her weight around a normal human. Also for Aigis's weaponry she has a lot of guns and I'm talking about Sub Machine Guns that she has on her wrists so she can shoot out of her fingertips. Plus she also can switch out her right arm for two more weapons like Rifles which can she trades rate of fire for higher accuracy and stopping power and as her second weapon she has a Grenade Launcher, she trades rate of fire even more for an even higher increased amount of damage and she also has access to a minigun and a missile launcher. Wiz: As a Anti-Shadow Weapon, Aigis also has the ability to summon a Persona. Boomstick: You mean she has a Personally! Wiz: No Boomstick, a Persona is a manifestation of a person's feelings and it has been tamed and trained to protect that person from harm. Aigis's initial Persona is named Palladion but it later evolved into Athena. Boomstick: But that's not the only thing that Aigis has got as a android, she has got Super Endurance, Automatic Targeting, Scanning, Has an Indomitable Will and she can talk to animals. Holy crap. Wiz: She is an expert strategist and she is skilled in hand to hand combat dispite not her way to fight but she also has the Orgia Mode which can drastically increases Aigis abilities to their utmost limit. But once she exits out of the form she'll be forced to cool down leaving her vulnerable but will use it once if she has no other choice against stronger enemies. Also Aigis has the Wild Card in which gained after the Protagonist of Persona 3 placed his finger onto her Papillion Heart and with it she can change Personas in combat but she cannot rapidly change Personas but she can change them at a respectable pace. Boomstick: But while Aigis maybe a powerful android, she does have her flaws as she is weak to electric attacks and as mentioned previously once she exits Orgia Mode, Aigis will be forced to cool down leaving her defenseless. Wiz: But with her flaws Aigis has help save the world from being destroyed, She lead S.E.E.S against Erebus and was able to defeat him, Aigis has at one point defeated every member of S.E.E.S with the help of her sister and limited help from Fukka. But her biggest accomplishment was when she achieved a state close to being human. Boomstick: Aigis is one android you don't want to run into in a dark alley. Aigis: "Don't worry. I will always be by your side, protecting you..." Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles DEATH BATTLE It was a normal day in Tatsumi Port Island and a girl with short blonde hair walks out of Gekkouukan High School and looks at the sky. ???: I will not fail my mission Mitsuru-san. Cuts to a flashback with Mitsuru Kirijo showing her a picture of another blonde haired girl with twin guns and blue hairclips in her hair. ???: So is she a threat Mitsuru-san? Mitsuru: That I can't be sure off since this girl is unlike anything we've seen before. ???: Hmmm I see but she doesn't look like a Shadow. Mitsuru: I know that but she's got some weird kind of power to her perhaps she's not human? But she looks good enough to pass as a normal human. ???: So what is my mission Mitsuru-san? Mitsuru: Locate and bring her in but if things get out of hand I may not be able to help you. ???: I understand and I'll be careful. Mitsuru: Good luck Aigis. The flashback ends as Aigis tracks her target down on her radar and locates her. ''Aigis: Target located. Now heading to the source. Aigis then walks to the location of the target. Meanwhile another blonde haired girl is seen running down the streets as she stops in an quiet location and looks around. ???: Huh I could have swore that I located the Major being right here in this city? Now what do I do? She sighs as looks around some more but in the same area Aigis spots her target and walks up behind her. Aigis: Stand right where you are! The girl turns around and sees Aigis walking up to her. ???: Huh, who are you? Aigis: I am the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Aigis. Now come with me. ???: Did Terumi sent you to kill me? Because I'm not going to let him hurt me. She pulls out Bolverk and gets into a battle stance. Aigis: Please don't make this harder for yourself Miss? ???: My name is Noel Vermillion and I'll show you what I'm made of. FIGHT!! Aigis starts shooting at Noel as she runs up to her and gets Aigis in a combo by using the Chain Revolver. Noel: Spring Raid! Noel kicks Aigis into the air with her legs as Aigis recovers as she floats in the air and starts shooting at Noel again with her Machine Guns in her fingertips and Noel get hit by the bullets that come at her so she decides to run to avoid the bullets. Noel: I have to get her out of the air! Noel keeps running as Aigis runs out of bullets and she pulls out a Gernade Launcher. Aigis: Open fire! She launches the grenade at Noel as it creates a huge explosion. Aigis: Got her! Aigis looks at what the explosion did and she sees no trace of Noel anywhere. Aigis: Did I do it but I'll check my radar just to be sure. Aigis checks her radar but out of nowhere a bullet hits her leg as she spins out of control and lands on the ground. Aigis: Ouch where did that come from?! As Aigis looks around she sees Noel come out from hiding. ''Noel: That would be me. Noel runs up to Aigis. Aigis: My other self! Athena appears and pushes Noel backward and crashes into a wall but she gets up. Noel: What is that? Aigis: This is my Persona, Athena and she'll always be protecting me when ever I'm in trouble. Noel: Well that going to be a problem for me. Athena goes after Noel again in order to crush her and Noel runs again. Noel: I have to stop her before she crushes me. Noel shoots at Athena and she disappears. Noel: {Huh I just shot it and it disappeared that's new.} ''Aigis: Orgia Drive Activated! Aigis has entered her Orgia Drive and she uses a Missile Launcher at Noel and she gets out of the way before it has a chance to connect and Noel retaliates with the Chain Quasar. Noel: Activating Overdrive! Both Noel and Aigis collided with their attacks as Aigis gets a few good hits on Noel but it get reversed as Noel gains the upper hand and starts going all out on Aigis trapping her in a combo and finishes with Noel passing though Aigis. Noel: Assault Thought!! Aigis gets sent flying towards the wall as Noel exits the Chain Quasar and Aigis being injured exiting her out of the Orgia Drive'' Aigis: Cooling down. Noel runs up to Aigis to finish her off but Athena appears and pushes Noel back into some rubble as she gets covered by it. Aigis: Is she done? Aigis gets up as she limps over to the rubble where Noel landed. Aigis: I guess she's done now. Then Aigis notices a bright blue light come from the rubble as she covers her eyes and when the light dies down she notices that Noel has changed appearances as she stares down at her with her eight blades surrounding her. Mu-12: Summoning Lux Sanctus, Murakumo Unit Activated! I will not lose to you! Mu summons her gunners and places them on the field and they all shoot at Aigis. Aigis: My other self! Athena appears to protect Aigis but Mu jumps up and uses her blades to slash at Athena while her gunners shoot at Aigis. Aigis: My Armor! Athena is slashed some more as Mu deals with one more attack that completely destroys her as Aigis falls to her knees. Aigis: Just what are you? Mu-12: I am Kusanagi... The destroyer of all! Mu grabs Aigis by the throat as her eight blades come at her and slices Aigis's limps off and then Mu tosses Aigis up into the air as her gunners surround her and they self-destruct blowing up what ever was left of her. Mu-12: Your role is over. KO Mu-12 transforms back into Noel and she goes to look for Jin while Aigis's arms and legs are piled on top of each other. Results Who would you be rooting for? Noel Aigis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles